


KT to TK

by RvBsMei1225



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a little bit of angst, first kurotsukki fic, i've tried fluff, is this even a fluff?, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvBsMei1225/pseuds/RvBsMei1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kuroo got home, he keeps thinking that glasses guy. That tall middle blocker who had a short blonde hair, quite skinny, wears glasses (how many times Kuroo noticing Tsukishima's glasses? Does he have eyeglass fetish or something? Nobody knows), wearing jersey #11. Then Kuroo stops thinking for Tsukishima a bit and saying I love 1 (well he wears the #1 jersey, captain's jersey), realizing what he said he immediately texted Kenma.</p><p>To: Kenma<br/>Subject: Help!!<br/>I CAN'T STOP THINKING!!<br/>Sent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KT to TK

**Author's Note:**

> My english is soooooo bad. Expect many grammar errors TT_TT

It started after the match between karasuno and nekoma during the golden week. No matter how many sets they've played, the results is still the same. When the match ended, both teams then decided to clean up during that time everyone is talking to each other and introduced themselves. All of them are friendly except for.

It was when Hinata and Inuoka talking in a weird language, Tsukishima has a puzzled question of "what the hell are they talking about?". Suddenly, there's a guy next to him wearing the red jersey with weird bedhead hair. It's nekoma's captain. Kuroo.

Kuroo: They don't sound like high schoolers, aren't they?

As Tsukishima look beside him thought to himself "why is this guy talking to me?" Kuroo still continued to talk.

Kuroo: Or maybe you need to be carefree to act like high schoolers? *smirked*

Annoyed to the guy next to him. Tsukishima just told to Kuroo.

Tsukishima: I'm not good at being carefree.

After saying that to Kuroo, Tsukishima left him and Kuroo just grinned at him. Thought to himself that "lacks motivation? Maybe? Interesting."

Just as cleaning and hiding back all they've used in the match. Both teams waved goodbye to each other, ones who's crying while shaking hands, captains (both showed a fake smile) who shake hands (actually gripping) saying they won't lose, and coaches who're actually saying of revenge blah blah (also gripping not shaking hands at all). Not so long, both teams parted away.

Nekoma are now leaving miyagi and go back home in tokyo. Kuroo is seated next to Kenma while playing on his psp and said.

Kuroo: That was a good practice match, right?

Kenma: Yeah *nods slightly*

Kuroo: Heh. Meeting someone in miyagi is great, Karasuno is a really interesting team. Especially that middle blocker. *smiled*

Kenma: Are you talking about Shoyo? Or that glasses guy?

Kuroo choked a little but keeps his composure.

Kuroo: Ah that shrimpy middle blocker that you met at when you got lost? He's pretty interesting too. His quicks are surprising also.

Kenma stared a little to his game console and thought about the word "too" implying that Kuroo catches his eye on the glasses guy. Then keeps playing to his game.

Kenma: *humm* He's quite opposite to glasses guy, calm and collected not relying much to instinct.

Kuroo sweats when he heard glasses guy, said to himself that "does Kenma see through me?" thing.

Kuroo: T-that glasses guy is quite good at read block don't you think?

He swears to himself why would he stutter when mentioning that tall middle blocker who wears eyeglasses that ignored him when he talks to him. Then Kenma gets the hint that Kuroo is attracted to Karasuno's middle blocker who wore #11 jersey.

Kenma: *nods* yeah. He reacts fast too.

First time that the Nekoma's captain ditched the topic, wether he's digging his own grave or letting Kenma, his childhood friend, bury him the grave he made. Kuroo doesn't reply but just hummed because he doesn't want Kenma found out the real reason why he's bringing out glasses guy to their discussion. Even though Kenma gets the hint now. He just sleep through all the way when they got home.

When Kuroo got home, he keeps thinking that glasses guy. That tall middle blocker who had a short blonde hair, quite skinny, wears glasses (how many times Kuroo noticing Tsukishima's glasses? Does he have eyeglass fetish or something? Nobody knows), wearing jersey #11. Then Kuroo stops thinking for Tsukishima a bit and saying I love 1 (well he wears the #1 jersey, captain's jersey), realizing what he said he immediately texted Kenma.

To: Kenma  
Subject: Help!!  
I CAN'T STOP THINKING!!  
Sent.

Kenma still playing his psp then his phone vibrates and pauses the game for a bit to check who'd sent him a message. It was Kuroo. He frowned and checked the message "I can't stop thinking" Kenma let a tired sigh out then begin to reply him. Straight to the point though.

To: Kuro  
Subject: Glasses  
Ask Karasuno's captain to give him glasses guy's number then ask glasses guy out.  
Sent.

Kuroo's anxiety grows bigger when Kenma doesn't reply fast. Then his phone vibrates. Eager to check his message and he blushed at what he read. As expected from his best friend, Kenma see through him like an open book. He immediately reply him.

To: Kenma  
Subject: How!?  
But for what reason? That guy won't give his teammates number especially his kouhai.  
Sent.

The not-so-eager-to-open-message Kenma was actually thinking something to end his misery (not Kuroo's misery. His own misery) and something hit an idea.

To: Kuro  
Subject: Blocks  
Tell him that you will just give advice about blocking. Since you want them to prepare their match in the inter high.  
Sent.

Kenma: This is actually the longest message I've given to Kuro. I Hope he's not dense enough to not figure out what I'm trying to say. *sighs*

Now Kuroo is rolling in his bed more tense than before. Thinking "is this what they call love at first sight?" he didn't even believe himself that he falls hard to a first year wearing glasses middle blocker (Okay now Kuroo is officially having an eyeglass fetish)

Kuroo startled when his phone vibrates. Excited of what Kenma had planned. When he saw the message, he was "hohoho, what a nice plan there. I'm going to do it." then let a satisfied smirked out.

To: Kenma  
Subject: Thanks  
Nice plan. I'm gonna do it.  
Sent.

As Kenma received it, he just replied with "night" tired enough to reply more messages as he did the last. Now, Kuroo sent a message to Sawamura.

To: Sawamura Daichi  
Subject: Good Evening  
Hey. Can I get the number of your teammate who wears glasses? Just want to give advice about blocking so that he can block better on your preliminaries. :)  
Sent.

Kuroo can't help himself smile after sending the message. Then Sawamura received an unfamiliar text from an opponent not 4 hours ago. He reads the message and surprised that Kuroo is interested with Tsukishima. Thinking that this is a good chance for Tsukishima since he quite not giving his all when blocking. He replied Kuroo.

To: Kuroo Tetsuro  
Subject: Do we owe you something?  
Why are you so considerate all of the sudden?  
Sent.

Excited that he received a message from the other captain. He replied him.

To: Sawamura Daichi  
Subject: No  
So that the battle at the garbage dump is going to be real. We'll wait for you guys at the nationals.  
Sent.

Sawamura is determined to go to the nationals that's why this might be a good opportunity to one of his kouhai and one of the tallest at the team. He then sent Tsukishima's number and replied him.

To: Kuroo Tetsuro  
Subject: We will  
Definitely. This time we will win!  
Sent.

Kuroo was so happy when he receives glasses guy number like literally jumping on his bed like a little kid.

To: Sawamura Daichi  
Subject: Thanks  
I'm looking forward to it.  
Sent.

After texting the other captain, he then looked up for glasses guy contact info. With his heart beat racing fast.

Name: Tsukishima Kei  
021-XXX-XXX-XXX

Kuroo can't help smiling like an idiot and murmured "so it's Tsukishima Kei" so excited that he actually text Tsukishima.

To: Kei-kun (not even close yet he named it that way)  
Subject: Hey  
'sup babe :3  
Sent.

He can't help but to snicker all the way. (changing his text format too, loves to tease this glasses guy) now that he send that message, Tsukishima is doing his homework and had to stop because someone texted him with unknown person. As he opened the message. He blinks and got annoyed at the person who sends it. But he replied anyway annoyed though.

To: Unknown (yet to discover)  
Subject: Who are you?!  
What the heck is wrong with you?! How do you know my number?  
Sent.

Unknown to himself why did he replied to that anonymous person. So annoyed that he can't concentrate at his homework. At the other side, Kuroo received his message and then laughing like someone that escapes the asylum.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: You just met me today  
Ah. Youth. Atleast be carefree once in a while. You still have the whole 3 years in high school. :D  
~Kuroo Tetsuro btw  
Sent.

Tsukishima is having a headache as he read all the way and saw the name of the sender. *vein pops* he just renamed Kuroo's name into.

To: Bad hair captain (instead of bedhair)  
Subject: !!!??  
Ohh. How's it feel when marching in death march of your final year in high school?!  
Sent.

There Tsukishima lets out an angry groan as he remembered what Kuroo said to him at the gym. As Kuroo received his text and instead of getting angry, he's amused at Tsukishima. As the latter is agitated.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: Chill.  
Honestly, it was fun. All 3 years of playing is really fun. I'm gonna miss playing volleyball with the same line up though. :)  
Sent.

Kuroo let a sigh when he's going to college next year. Instead of practicing volleyball, he'll concentrate on studies. Instead of blocking, he'll be writing notes. Instead of being a captain, he'll be just an ordinary student. Nothing will be the same after high school, but he's interested on what will he become in the near future. Kuroo, just smiled and text normal to Tsukishima before going back to bed.

As Tsukishima reads the message, he felt somehow guilty for saying that things. Reading the line "same line up" of course there's a negative to zero probability of having the same line up, unless all of them goes to the same university/college. He let out a sigh before replying to Kuroo.

To: Bad hair captain  
Subject: How  
How ironic, saying that with a smiley. Well, its not only you who's feeling that. Almost all the 3rd years in high school have the same perception.  
Sent.

Kuroo chuckled at the text, a tease with a comfort is too good for him.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: Whoa :D  
Haha I guess so. Before we say good night I want to let you know. 

Kuroo hesitated here a bit. Because he wants to tell him he like Tsukishima but its too fast, he wants to be friends with him first. That's why he replied

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: Whoa :D  
Haha I guess so. Before we say good night I want to let you know. Blocking is your biggest asset especially read block. Train harder okay? So that we will face off at the nationals. The battle at the garbage dump. :) Okay goodnight. Thanks for your time :3  
~Kei-kun (your name in my phone :D)  
Sent.

Of course Kuroo waited Tsukishima's reply before going to sleep. No matter how tired he is, but for Tsukishima's sake he'll wait. As the latter received his text and well, Tsukishima is flustered when he read the text especially "Kei-kun", but he had an overwhelming feeling especially when he read about the blocking part. Tsukishima never realized that he was smiling at the text.

To: Bad hair captain  
Subject: hmph.  
Bad hair captain is your name anyways. Okay, goodnight.  
Sent.

Kuroo read the text and laughed. "How endearing" as said to himself before letting his phone down and smiled. Same goes to Tsukishima, but he finishes first his homework before going to bed.

Time skips where Karanuso vs Aoba Johsai ended. Everyone in Karasuno are shocked and definitely sad. No one wanted that game at all, Tsukishima then starts to doubt something. "This is what I want to avoid." murmured himself. Their dream to fight in Tokyo slowly shutters like a mirror, impossible to fight Nekoma. It's like the end of the world for the third years, since its their last tournament and it ended in a snap. After eating, they part ways and go home. Then Kuroo suddenly texted him. It was already a routine that Tsukishima used too, Kuroo texting him, annoying him, teasing him, etc., yet this night is somehow different. Maybe because of the game. He read the text anyway.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: Tell me everything :)  
So, how's the game? Did you beat the Aoba Johsai? Is it Aoba Johsai? Well, anyways tell me.  
Sent.

Well, Tsukishima let a sigh and doesn't want to reply back but. He might just as well rant??

To: Bad hair captain  
Subject: Lost  
We lost to Aoba Johsai. Apparently, they've countered the freak toss-and-spike. I'm sorry. It seems we won't be facing off in the nationals.  
Sent.

As Kuroo read the text. He was shocked. He wants to hug Tsukishima right now. Even if he's in Tokyo and going to Miyagi would be hassle since they have a game tomorrow too. But seeing his text like that, Kuroo wasn't sure if he wants to compete at the game tomorrow. He still have the hard time sending text but he did.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: We will  
Don't worry. There's still last tournament before we graduate. I will definitely going to participate even if the teachers are against it. No. WE are going to spring tournament! There's still time. I hope you can join us soon. We will be waiting at the orange court!  
Sent.

Kuroo is determined that even if the teachers are against their decisions, he will still participate no matter what. And remembered there's a practice matches against Fukurodani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa High Schools. There are all strong schools and this might be a good training for Karasuno also. Kuroo definitely ask the coach to include Karasuno with the practice matches. As for Tsukishima, reading the text at the end he wondered why his heart skips reading it. Maybe? Just maybe. He liked Kuroo? That annoying bad hair (bedhaired) Nekoma's captain who always loved to tease him and makes provocative insults. Tsukishima doesn't know anymore.

Now back to reality, it was. Pretty normal? For a normal student of course. But it was devastating for the Volleyball club to be in school. Then again, books are important than balls.

 

Finally. Classes are over. But...

 

Is the club even have its members there? Are the third years going to enter that court? All of them particularly? Captain, Vice-Captain, and Ace? Also Manager? Tsukishima went with Yamaguchi and entered the club seeing the freak duo at the ground. They thought that the club is quite a lonely unless there's a catalyst to it. The senpais who are 2nd years especially Tanaka and Nishinoya are very loud when they saw Shimizu-senpai. Then also. The 3rd year trios. They've come. They've declared that.

 

 

 

They will going to the Spring Tournament! Of course all of them are hype up but not hype enough until they saw Coach Ukai. Then they've started practicing again. Then the surprised announcement when Takeda-sensei said they're going to Tokyo and that makes Tsukishima's heart skip and racing fast. He's going to see Kuroo in personal. Well, Tsukishima is actually looking forward to it, no one notices this though. Tsukishima went home and saw text from bad hair captain.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: So hm  
So what happen? Anything good news you received? :)  
Sent.

Tsukishima just smiled at that. Now he is aware he's smiling. Blushed and don't know what to do. But replied him anyway.

To: Bad hair captain  
Subject: Well :)  
We're going. All of us. Even the third years will stay. Also, we are going to Tokyo thanks to your coach :)  
Sent.

After sending it to Kuroo. He notices that he had two smileys and blushed because of it. He knows Kuroo won't slip this chance to tease him. Well, Tsukishima knows Kuroo now. Meanwhile, Kuroo received his text and. He was flustered and felt the butterflies in his stomach, because he saw two smileys at Tsukishima's text. He will definitely tease him for that.

To: Kei-kun  
Subject: Hohoho  
Hey I totally saw that :3 well can't wait to see you then. Smile for me when you guys are in Tokyo :*  
Sent.

Then Kuroo realized he send a kiss emoji. "Shit" he said. Tsukishima then expecting a lot of tease but karma is too good for him and it's his turn to tease the older boy. But he felt butterflies in his stomach too.

To: Bad hair captain  
Subject: Haha  
Please explain to me what are those~ lol.  
Sent.

Kuroo is totally blushing when he saw Tsukishima's text. But instead of texting back, he called him instead.

Calling... Kei-kun  
Tsukishima was surprised when Kuroo called him, asking himself "is it necessary to call?". But he answered it anyway.

Tsukishima: Hello?  
Kuroo: Yo!  
Tsukishima: Why do you need to call?  
Kuroo: Well you said you want me to explain?~ *teasing voice*  
Tsukishima: Yeah but in a text of course.  
Kuroo: Oh so you really are interested in what I said? *teasing voice*  
Tsukishima: (blushed) S-shut up *stuttering* Just explain to me.  
Kuroo: Oho. Well, do you know the reason why I got your number?  
Tsukishima: Yes. And that is to annoy me, to tease me, to insult me, to-  
Kuroo: Okay stop. That's not the reason at all.  
Tsukishima: Oh really?  
Kuroo: Well. The reason is *inhales deeply*

Tsukishima's heart beat is beating faster. And Kuroo is nervous that he might stutter it all the way. (worst confession ever if that happen)

Kuroo: I liked you.

Tsukishima was shocked. His face is fully red. He might collapsed because of it. But didn't happen though.

Tsukishima: W-what? *blushed harder and then stutter*

Kuroo's heart is beating fast also, the same why Tsukishima's heart is.

Kuroo: *serious voice* I loved you Tsukishima Kei aka Kei-kun. Please go out with me.

Tsukishima was lovestruck with Kuroo's words. It was sincere. He doesn't know how to react. He was definitely speechless. He remembers those night that he enjoyed texting him. Telling about themselves. Comforting each other. And oh definitely Kuroo Tetsuro is definitely cause of his death and inspiration in volleyball. But to conclude this. Tsukishima Kei aka Kei-kun(in Kuroo's phone) trips and falls hard too to Kuroo Tetsuro aka (Bad hair captain in his phone). Tsukishima inhales sharply and said.

Tsukishima: Yes. Mr. Bad hair captain. I'll love to go out with you *blushed harder*

And because of that Kuroo Tetsuro is the happiest man living. He doesn't care if he lost in Tokyo's inter high. As long as he have his Kei-kun with him and that's totally fine and enough.

Kuroo: Oho. Then see you in few weeks. Kei-kun *grinning himself

Both of their hearts skipped at a time when they said what their hearts definitely wants to shout it.

Tsukishima: Sure. I can't wait *smiled  
Kuroo: We owe each other a date in Sky tree.  
Tsukishima: I'll gladly accept it then.  
Kuroo: Okay. I love you Kei-kun  
Tsukishima: I love you too, Bad hair captain  
Kuroo: It's my bedhair actually *pouts  
Tsukishima: Haha whatever you said Bedhair-san  
Kuroo: Ohoho. New name I guess? Right? TSUKKI! *grins  
Tsukishima: How do you know that? *shocked*  
Kuroo: A little research is good.  
Tsukishima: Oh.  
Kuroo: Okay its getting late. Get rest Tsukki. Don't want to have a sleep deprivation because of me *chuckled  
Tsukishima: Yeah right. *rolls his eyes* Okay bye. Good night.  
Kuroo: Good night Tsukki! Love you *makes a kissing noise

End Call.. Tsukishima is still blushing even in his bed. Kuroo too, so happy that can't sleep even. These two are probably the most happiest at this night.

Ah. Youth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. Hope you like it. Just tell me in the comments if you guys want a sequel? I mean season 2 of course *cough* training camp moment *cough*


End file.
